


Белый шум

by alphart



Category: Portal (Video Game), Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, two masterminds collide, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphart/pseuds/alphart
Summary: Кроссовер Прея и Портала. Алекс Ю обсуждает с Дагом Раттманном некоторые весьма щекотливые вопросы. На кону репутация компании "Транстар", целая космическая станция и пара десятков судеб. Кто выйдет победителем в этой жаркой полемике? Это мы ещё посмотрим.





	Белый шум

**Author's Note:**

> illustration: https://pp.userapi.com/c850520/v850520697/a9598/npLxI9VIi_o.jpg by vk.com/goo_pie

Даг Раттманн сидел на катастрофически неудобном стуле и терпеливо ждал, пока президент «ТранСтар», а по совместительству начальник его начальника его начальника, допьёт стакан воды. Пил он катастрофически медленно, как будто специально тянул время, не желая начинать тяжёлый разговор. Но Даг знал, что у них есть полчаса до совещания совета директоров компании, и за эти несчастные полчаса они оба просто обязаны решить их проблему.

Было очень страшно.

Наконец, как раз в тот момент, когда Даг устал от тревоги и задумался, не стоило ли господину Ю перестать мелочиться и начать пить воду прямо из двадцатилитровой бутыли для кулера, тот тяжело вздохнул и поставил пустой стакан на стол. 

— Чему улыбаетесь, доктор Раттманн?

Про питьё из кулера вслух говорить не стоило, и Дагу срочно нужно было придумать достойный ответ, если, конечно, ему хотелось произвести впечатление и показать, что он осознаёт, какая честь была ему оказана. Но вместо этого он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся ещё шире.

Алекс Ю вздохнул ещё тяжелее, поправил сползшие очки и взял в руку листок бумаги. Всего несколько фамилий, красивым твёрдым почерком; в эру сенсорных экранов и планшетов документ, написанный рукой, казался в какой-то степени трогательным.

И максимально конфиденциальным. 

— Я не влезу.

Алекс Ю удивленно приподнял брови.

— Не влезете куда?

— В контейнер утилизатора. Я слишком долговязый и нескладный, и меня придётся как минимум расчленить.

— Да о чём вы вообще...

— И правда, о чём? Доступ к моей медицинской карте и стоящему там диагнозу открыт как минимум медотсеку и как максимум кому угодно с минимальными хакерскими способностями. Что стоит моей болезни снова обостриться, вылиться в манию преследования и заставить меня в состоянии аффекта выйти проветриться в открытый космос без скафандра?

На долю секунды в уставших глазах за стёклами очков промелькнула искорка веселья.

— Как минимум прописанное вам лечение.

— Опять-таки, где гарантия, что я ему следую? Честное слово?

Алекс Ю грузно опустился в своё кресло и вздохнул ещё тяжелее, чем предыдущие два раза. Даг был польщён — вздох такой тональности от президента ТранСтар он слышал всего единожды, и тот в адрес его брата Моргана.

— Доктор Раттманн, никто не собирается вас убивать. 

— Я не был бы так в этом уверен. 

Алекс Ю с досадой прошёлся ладонью по волосам и снял очки, чтобы потереть глаза. 

— Доктор Раттманн, ваше назначение на занимаемый вами пост было связано с некоторым...интересом со стороны общественности. Тогда ТранСтар поклялся, что никаких проблем с вами не возникнет, потому что даже тяжёлое хроническое заболевание не может стать причиной для потери такого ценного кадра как вы, доктор Раттманн. 

— Можно просто Даг. 

— Хорошо, Даг. В общем, если с вами произойдёт какой-либо несчастный случай, это будет сильным ударом по репутации всей компании. 

— Да не так что бы очень. Я более чем уверен, что все скажут: «Это было ожидаемо», перекинув груз ответственности на мёртвого шизофреника и успокоив свои нервы. 

Если бы его сейчас увидел его товарищ по отсеку Генри, он бы собственноручно выкинул Дага за борт «Талоса-1» подумать над своим поведением с начальством. Он в буквальном смысле слова боготворил господина Ю и ждал каждый пятничный брифинг как собственный день рождения, пускай ему нужно было сказать всего несколько слов, от которых обычно отмахивались как от назойливых мух. И правда, кому какое дело, что все доки операторов работают без проблем, а все активные операторы...работают без проблем? Охренеть как важно, особенно на контрасте со всем, что творилось в Департаменте Нейромодов или в той же Психотронике на постоянной основе. 

Ого. Даг, оказывается, ненавидел свою работу. Он расслабил плечи, откинулся на спинку стула, и тот внезапно оказался очень комфортабельным. Вот откуда эта вся несвойственная ему дерзость, вот откуда это желание, чтобы господин Ю вскочил из своего кресла, проревел «ВЫ УВОЛЕНЫ!» и отправил Дага на Землю при первой же возможности. 

Вот только почему-то господин Ю смотрел на него с симпатией. И едва-едва держался, чтобы не улыбнуться. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я убил вас, доктор Раттманн?

— Более того, вы хотите убить меня, господин Ю. И я более чем уверен, что сейчас вы думаете о том, сойду ли я за вашего брата, если меня, конечно, переодеть, причесать и сделать свет чуточку тусклее. Сойду, ещё как: нас даже несколько раз путали в полумраке. А если меня ещё пару раз ударить по лицу, так вообще мать родная не отличит. Не смею говорить за мадам Ю, но за свою ручаюсь точно. 

В кабинете повисла напряжённая тишина. А буквально через несколько секунд Алекс Ю расхохотался, причём так сильно, что ему пришлось на всякий случай опереться на стол. Даг невольно отъехал на безопасное расстояние в полметра; ему показалось, что если господин Ю сейчас достанет из-под стола дробовик и шмальнёт ему в голову, это будет логичным завершением беседы. 

Однако ничего такого не произошло, и Алекс Ю просто отдышался, протёр лицо невесть откуда взявшимся носовым платком и надел очки. 

— Мистер Раттманн, Даг... Не знаю, что шизофрения погрызла в вашем чудовищном мозгу кроме возможности вставки нейромодов, но чувство такта и инстинкт самосохранения она сожрала подчистую. В отличие от проницательности, нонконформизма и исключительного нежелания подлизывать жопу, даже когда от этого напрямую зависит ваша дальнейшая деятельность на этой станции. 

В ответ Даг только саркастично хмыкнул. Господин Ю упомянул истинную причину их сегодняшней встречи, и Даг сомневался, что после их разговора он планировал оставить Дага на станции, пусть даже в качестве уборщика за волонтёрами. 

Но Даг так просто сдаваться не собирался. Хотел бы он сказать, что ему нечего было терять, да только вот... Терять как раз-таки было что. 

— Но хватит о наших с вами потаённых фантазиях, поговорим о деле. Тем более что у меня осталось всего-то двадцать минут. 

Пятнадцать, мысленно поправил его Даг и прикрыл глаза. 

— Я слушаю, господин Ю. 

Мягкий удар крупных пальцев о столешницу. Список. 

— Вы знаете этих людей?

Даг мотнул головой, смахнув с лица непослушную длинную прядь, и с невинным лицом пожал плечами.

— Конечно знаю. Я уже третий год работаю с ними в замкнутом пространстве без выходных и отпускных. 

Едва слышный раздражённый рык. 

— Доктор Раттманн, кончайте ломать комедию! Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что вы в ловушке, и нет смысла артачиться и пытаться оттянуть неизбежное!

Даг улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову. Ещё бы ноги на стол закинуть... Но он не был невоспитанным. Просто сумасшедшим. 

— Давайте, господин Ю, вы можете лучше! Как задали вопрос — так я и ответил. 

Алекс Ю снова вернулся в состояние мнимого благодушия, которое благодаря его комплекции могло бы сойти за нейтральное, не будь его стандартным лицом выражение «Мне сейчас словно отпиливают ногу ржавой пилой без анестезии, но я держусь. А вы, кстати, редкостный урод».

— Хорошо, тогда поступим так. Эти люди знают вас?

— Да. 

— Эти люди знают друг друга?

— Нет. 

Удивление за стёклами очков. Даг пожал плечами. 

— Элементарная безопасность. Кто угодно может воткнуть нож в спину, даже товарищи по несчастью. Особенно товарищи по несчастью. 

Алекс Ю хмыкнул и сложил листок пополам. 

— Не опасаетесь, что нож в спину воткнут и вам?

— Пожалуйста. Если найдут свободное место. 

Пытаться переиграть в преследовании человека с манией преследования? Этот Ю и впрямь возомнил себя богом. 

Одиннадцать минут. 

Тяжелый вздох. 

— Доктор Раттманн, вы же понимаете, что по уставу корпорации «ТранСтар» персонал с диагностированным параплексисом не имеет права...

— Чушь. Чушь основанная только на невозможности контролировать нейромод-устойчивых людей и на бесполезности попыток всучить им новый нейромод. Попытка разделить людей на правильных и неправильных, основываясь на врождённых признаках. Нацизм, версия 2.0. Теперь замешанная на капитализме. А ведь это даже не болезнь. Это вы её так назвали, для вашего же удобства. Чтобы сделать людей без нейромодов изгоями, отбросами общества...

Даг криво улыбнулся и постучал пальцем по виску. 

— Вроде меня. 

Алекс Ю лениво скользнул по нему взглядом; он едва ли был впечатлён проникновенной речью с артикуляционными эффектами.

— Вы пытаетесь запугать меня, доктор Раттманн?

— Пытаюсь раскрыть вам глаза. Предполагала ли «ТранСтар», что людей с так называемым параплексисом окажется так много? Семь человек, и это только из тех, кого мне удалось проверить самостоятельно. В реальности их окажется гораздо больше. И дело не в нерепрезентативности выборки, о нет. Дело в неправильно поставленной гипотезе.

Даг не выдержал и встал со стула; он приближался к самой напряжённой части их беседы, пусть времени и нервов катастрофически не хватало.

Девять минут.

Алекс Ю покачал головой, глухо хрустнув позвонками где-то в недрах толстой шеи, и снял очки.

— Доктор Раттманн, я вынужден настаивать на депортации...

— Вынуждены кем? Эта информация известна только мне, вам и этому несчастному клочку бумаги. Или я вас переоценил?

Плотно сжатые губы и холод во взгляде. В точку.

— Значит не переоценил. Замечательно. А теперь позвольте вопрос задам уже я: вы, господин Ю, знаете этих людей?

Второе попадание в цель. Если бы не киловатты энергии, которые Даг вкладывал в то, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, он был бы уже в состоянии близком к экстазу.

— Вопрос риторический, знаю. И вы уже поняли, к чему я клоню, верно?

Алекс Ю нехотя кивнул.

— Да, все поголовно мелкие сошки, за исключением мисс Ильюшин, конечно, но там особый случай. Тихие, незаметные, как крысы: снуют туда-сюда в недрах обшивки станции, в вентиляционных шахтах, под полом и потолком, обеспечивая светлые нейромод-податливые умы светом, теплом, кислородом, водой и прочими благами. Работа, тяжёлая, неблагодарная, но безопасная. Лишний раз никто отлавливать и нейромоды в глаза пихать не будет, по крайней мере пока они труднодоступны, а с обеспечением станции проблем не возникает. Более-менее защищены только я с садовницей из бывших «волонтёров» за счёт шумихи в прессе и мисс Ильюшин за счёт своей фамилии. Остальные... Стараются как могут. Но они очень злы, господин Ю, уж поверьте мне. Злы настолько, что готовы в любой момент превратить эту станцию в руины. Даже вместе с собой. Терять им в мире, который пытается построить «ТранСтар», уже нечего. Так что вы можете, конечно, лишить этих людей работы и отослать их на Землю, и даже сделать так, чтобы пассажирская капсула выдала сбой и разбилась где-то в Атлантическом океане... Но где гарантия, что «Талос-1» не ждёт череда маленьких, но очень критических, если даже не фатальных ошибок в системе жизнеобеспечения? Вот именно.

Шесть минут.

Алекс Ю мягко рассмеялся, но за добродушием этим скрывалось то, чего Даг так упорно добивался, зная, что это практически невозможно.

Сомнение.

— Доктор Раттманн, вы пытаетесь меня шантажировать? Имейте в виду, что не существует ошибки или повреждения, которую не смог бы выявить оператор...

— Спроектированный мной. Собранный мной. Запрограмированный мной. Контролируемый мной.

Из груди Дага вырвался нервный смешок.

— Вы сейчас серьёзно?!

Алекс Ю помедлил несколько секунд, а затем резко оттолкнулся от стола, отъехав на кресле назад и спиной нажав потайную панель на стене. Из открывшейся ниши он взял бутылку гранатового ликера, откупорил её и придирчиво понюхал горлышко.

— Надеюсь, что никто из оголтелых параплексиков мне в неё не нассал, — объяснил он застывшему в недоумении Дагу, а затем без лишних слов обхватил губами горлышко, запрокинул голову и выпил всю бутылку в один присест.

Даг едва сдержался, чтобы не восхищённо присвистнуть.

— И что прикажете мне с этим всем делать?

Три минуты. 

Даг ждал этот вопрос.

— Позвать кого-нибудь из прессы. Человек пять-семь, из проверенных изданий. Поводить их по станции, показать им какие-нибудь стандартные чудеса, покормить завтраками, обедами и ужинами из нашей оранжереи, а потом сказать: «Знаете, что мы всё про учёных и исследователей? Давайте про обычных людей, ведь у нас и их предостаточно! Вот техник операторов, который благодаря достижением нашей компании успешно поборол тяжёлый душевный недуг! А вот садовница из бывших волонтёров, упряма как мох для терраформирования! Благодаря её стараниям станция полностью перешла на самообеспечение пищей, круто, правда! А вот наши скромные техники из жизнеобеспечения, подумать только, на плечах этой хрупкой девушки лежит ответственность за всю питьевую воду на станции! А этот мужчина знает кратчайший доступ к каждой части станции через вентиляционную систему! Страшно подумать, обладай этими знаниями кто-либо с дурными помыслами!» И так далее. Упомяните мисс Ильюшин и её слезливую историю про отца, домохозяйки такое любят. А в самом конце...

Минута.

— В самом конце расскажите о себе. Про вашу мечту об обитаемом Марсе. Про мох, названный в честь матери. Про ершистого, но горячо любимого брата, с которым вы иногда забываете о том, что вы давно уже не дети. Про ваши простые человеческие слабости.

Даг глубоко вдохнул. Финальный аккорд.

— После такого трогательного послания никто даже не подумает задать очевидный вопрос: почему президент «ТранСтар», так радеющий за внедрение нейромодов в повседневность, ни разу не был замечен за их активным использованием? К счастью, о вас предпочитают лишний раз не думать, и мы с вами в этом близки. 

Громкий писк таймера возвестил о конце отведённого им времени. Даг сгорбился и опустил голову, словно вновь набросив на себя личину затюканного техника, и направился к выходу. 

— Вы напоминаете мне моего брата. 

Даг повернул голову. 

— Я напоминаю вам то, каким бы вы хотели его видеть. 

Больше он не оборачивался. Лишь на пороге кабинета, стоя на рамке раздвижной двери он на мгновение выпрямился и хрипло сказал:

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете... Когда всё пойдёт к чертям — а оно обязательно пойдёт, и вы это знаете — вам будет полезно иметь...альтернативный взгляд на ситуацию. 

И он пошёл прочь. Не остановившись, даже когда в спину ему прилетело «С субботы вы работаете в Психотронике».

Держи врагов ближе, да?

Время словно замедлилось, а реальность потеряла смысл. Даг был одновременно всем: и собой, и Алексом Ю, и деревьями, и кустами, и весело брызгающими поливалками, и тенями от гравитационной системы, скользящими по брусчатке дорожек оранжереи. Они все были тут: играли в шахматы, читали книгу, делали вид, что читали книгу, чинили водопад, чинили чёртов док для операторов, второй раз за неделю, серьёзно? Но как только Даг дошёл до них на расстояние вытянутой руки, на него устремился взгляд пяти пар глаз. 

Даг выдохнул. И кивнул. 

По воздуху разлилось облегчение. 

Они тут же встали со своих позиций и разбрелись по своим делам, опьянённые победой, неловко толкаясь, не узнавая друг друга, но оно и к лучшему, оно безопаснее, оно спокойнее, раньше ему нечего было терять, но сейчас кто он, кто он? Лидер восстания? Мессия? В ответе за тех, кого приручил? Даг застыл в тревоге, и в то же мгновение в его ладонь скользнула другая, маленькая и огрубевшая, но одновременно с этим бесконечно нежная и всеобъемлющая, забравшая тревогу вместе с лёгким движением острых ногтей по бледной коже. Челл потянула его за собой, и он поддался, не думая ни о чём, не позволяя себе думать о чём-либо, кроме того, что волосы на когда-то лысой голове Челл отросли настолько, что стали немного виться, обрамляя её слишком серьёзное тяжёлое непривлекательное красивое любимое идеальное лицо тёмными волнами, и больше всего на свете Дагу хотелось запустить в эти волны свои пальцы, а затем нырнуть в них с головой. И яблоко. 

Челл завела их в сарай для удобрений, заперла дверь изнутри и села на одну из полок, жестом пригласив Дага к ней присоединиться. Она помогла ему лечь и устроила его голову у себя на коленях, осторожно массируя пальцами напряжённые виски. 

«Ей неважно, что произошло там, ей важно, что я вернулся», — подумал Даг, и от этого простого осознания стало так легко и хорошо быть не повстанцем, не мессией, не техником, а просто человеком, что Даг не выдержал и разрыдался, громко, некрасиво, как и полагается победителю. 

«Добро пожаловать на Талос-1, добровольцы!» — надрывался станционный громкоговоритель, но Даг его не слышал. Он рыдал, укрывшись в сильных, бесконечно любящих руках, и пространство вокруг него, внутри него и на множество световых лет вдаль заполнилось белым шумом.


End file.
